


Fireworks

by krikkiter68



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Explicit Sex, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Nine/Donna sass, Romance, cross dressing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose is missing, and Donna and the Doctors team up to find her.  Whilst wearing beautiful dresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by pictures of McGann, Eccleston, Tennant, Smith and Capaldi in dresses in their various stage and screen roles. Very lovely they all looked, too. :)

The Ninth Doctor ran through a maze of cobbled streets, the collar of his jacket upturned in an attempt to fend off the slanting drizzle. His hearts were beating fast, as his mind filled with a growing anxiety. He stopped at a junction underneath a street light, closed his eyes and bent forward, trying to get his breath back, before straightening again and calling her name.

“Rose!” he shouted. “Rose, where are you?”

His voice echoed away from him. He listened, but there was no answer. 

‘Captain Jack,’ he thought, with growing anger, ‘he’s taken her. I was an idiot to trust him.’

He sped on through the night, his anger mingling with fear. He knew Rose was a brave and resourceful young woman, but he’d nearly lost her in Utah, and the threat of losing her again terrified him. How on earth was he going to explain her disappearance to Mickey? And never mind Mickey, how about Jackie? He could swear his cheek was still stinging from her slap.

He ran until his legs would carry him no further. Exhausted, he leaned back against a wall, thinking furiously.

‘This won’t do,’ he thought. ‘I can’t lose her. I’m gonna need back up here.’

He took the psychic paper from the inside pocket of his leather jacket, and wrote a message. There was a ten-second pause, and then the air filled with that familiar grating, roaring wheeze, and the TARDIS materialised in front of him. There was a pause, and then the door swung open. A tall, very handsome man with disordered hair, wearing a brown suit and a long brown overcoat, stood in the doorway. He looked puzzled, and then grinned suddenly, striding out towards Nine with his hand outstretched.

“Hello! Good to see me again!” he said, grasping Nine’s hand and clapping him on the back. Nine smiled, faintly. 

“Yeah, nice to see you too, Doctor. First things first, we don’t have a lot of time. Rose’s missing.” 

Ten’s face crumpled with concern.

“Really?” he said. “Any idea where she could have gone?”

Nine winced.

“I’m sorry. I think Captain Jack’s kidnapped her. It’s all my fault, Doctor. Did you know him?”

Ten shuffled his feet.

“Oh, yeah. Thing is, he’s a good man, Doctor. She won’t come to any harm from him, I can tell you that much. She might get a bit dizzy from all the flirting, though…”

“Yeah. He’s a flirt and a half, alright. He’s flirted with me, of all beings. Dunno why, maybe it was the leather…did you come straight after me, by the way?”

“Yeah. It didn’t hurt, by the way. It was actually…quite nice”

“Hmm. I think you’re a definite improvement, if you don’t mind me saying so.”

“Thanks. I don’t mind at all.”

“Oi, spaceman!” a voice shouted from inside the TARDIS. An attractive, buxom woman with long red hair appeared, her hands on her hips.

“Why don’t you close the door, Doctor? It’s freezing in here!”

Ten smiled, broadly.

“Sorry, Donna. Come in, Doctor. This is my friend, Donna Noble,” Ten said, as they walked into the TARDIS.

“Pleased to meet you,” Nine said, shaking Donna’s hand.

“Likewise. Ooh, you’ve got a powerful grip, haven’t you?” Donna said, grinning up at Nine.

“Donna!” Ten said, in a reproving tone.

Donna walked over to him.

“He’s rather gorgeous, isn’t he?” she said in his ear, under her breath. “Which one is he?”

“My immediate predecessor,” Ten said. “Um, do you really think he’s better looking than…” he said, tailing off. 

She patted his arm.

“You’re very pretty, love. Don’t you worry about it.”

“Pretty? Really?” Ten said, looking pleased as he straightened his tie.

“Excuse me!” Nine said impatiently, “Sorry to break up your love-in, but we’ve got a crisis happening, right here, right now!”

“Alright, Past Spaceman! Don’t you get uptight with me!” Donna shouted.

“And don’t order me around, Minnie the Minx!” Nine yelled back at her.

“Anyway,” Ten said hastily, as Nine and Donna glared at each other, “we should work together on this. Where do you think they’ve gone?”

Nine ran a hand over his cropped hair, distractedly.

“I’ve no idea, Doctor,” he said, his voice weary.

“I’ve got an idea,” said Donna.

“Oh, do let us have it. I’m dying to know,” Nine said.

“Sarky. Doctors, ask the TARDIS. She’ll know.”

“Hmm,” said Ten, as he worked the controls, “looks like quite a distant planet. I dunno which one it is yet…”

Both Doctors gazed at the screen.

“There!” Ten shouted, at last. “That one!”

Nine peered closely, tracing the sparkling pattern of stars with his fingertips.

“Glamorosa?” he said, puzzled. “In the Priscilla constellation? That’s a hell of a way out.”

“Hmm,” said Ten, “hang on a minute.”

He took his psychic paper out of his pocket and scribbled something. 

“Shouldn’t be too much of a problem to get there, but we’ll need a bit of help,” he said, raking his fingers through his thick hair. “Oh, and we’ll need to dress up, quite a lot.”

“Dress up?” said Nine.

And then they heard the sound of another TARDIS materialising outside the door.

“Hmm,” said Ten, sounding pleased, “here comes the cavalry…”


	2. Chapter 2

There was a pause, and then there they heard a series of sharp raps on the TARDIS door. Ten strode over and answered it, and his mouth fell open.

A gorgeous apparition stood before him. A calm gaze from steady, blue, long-lashed, kohl-rimmed eyes met his own. The perfectly pink lips curved upwards into a faint smile. The figure wore a small tricorn hat tilted at a rakish angle, under which long, shining, walnut-brown ringlets cascaded down over a ruffled white shirt and an iridescent, deep blue waistcoat. Looking down, Ten took in a long, voluminous black taffeta skirt, high-heeled boots, and a long-handled whip in the gloved right hand.

“Doctor?” Ten said, taking a step back.

The figure gave a wry smile.

“Can I come in, Doctor?”

“Course you can, Doctor,” said Ten, ushering him inside the TARDIS. “Doctor, this is the Doctor, and my friend, Donna.”

The Eighth Doctor walked over to them, his heels clacking on the steel grating of the floor.

“Pleased to meet you, Doctor,” he said to Nine, shaking his hand. “And you too, Donna,” he said, taking her hand and kissing it.

“Likewise. Erm, what’s the whip for?” asked Nine, his brow furrowed. 

Eight looked slightly pained.

“Just a handy thing to have in case of assailants. Besides,” he said, stroking his curls back from his face, “I’ve been reading up on the subject and I’ve got an idea of where your friend might be, Doctor. If I’m right, it might be even more useful, where she is,” he said.

Nine’s hands bunched into fists. 

“If they lay so much as a finger on her…” he started to say.

Ten smacked his forehead, and grinned. The rest of them stared at him.

“Of course! The TARDIS library! I always thought it was brilliant,” he said.

Eight looked around at the coral-patterned walls and the struts, gazing up to where they connected with the ceiling.

“It looks very bare in here. What happened to all the books?”

Nine shuffled his feet.

“There was a war…there was so much destruction, Doctor, so many terrible things were happening. I just didn’t have time to save the books,” he intoned, looking downwards at the floor. 

“It’s OK, sweetheart,” Donna said, giving Nine’s arm a comforting squeeze. 

She looked at Ten. 

“Doctor, the chests, could the book be in one of the chests?”

Ten bounded over and kissed her on the forehead.

“Donna Noble, you are amazing!” he shouted. “Come on, all of you. This minute. Upstairs, now!”

They ran with him through the corridors, and up the spiral staircase. Ten took the sonic screwdriver from his inside top pocket, crouched down, and buzzed randomly across the floor.

“Stand back,” he said, spreading his arms.

Seconds later, whole sections of the floor sprang open. 

“Right,” Ten said, “there’s all the books I’ve got left. All the chests are in alphabetical order. I suggest we go through chest G, for Glamorosa, and P, for Priscilla, first off. Got that? Allons-y!”

There were a few minutes of silence, broken only by hums, sighs and the sound of turning pages, as the four of them studied the hieroglyphic runes and astral maps within the books. 

Suddenly, the TARDIS rotor started whirring, and the ship lurched into life. They yelped as they were propelled backwards. Ten grabbed hold of Donna’s hand, and she shrieked as she held on to him for dear life.

“Grab hold of something!” Ten yelled.

“Rassilon, this is a bit rough!” Eight shouted, grabbing hold of a protruding rail.

“I knew I should have fixed the brakes!” Nine muttered, as he bear-hugged Donna’s waist.

“Oi, Spaceman, geddoff!” Donna shouted.

The ship gave a final lurch, pitching them all to the floor. Finally, everything was still, and they helped each other up. Ten motioned for them all to be still, before descending the steps, and disappearing back into the maze of corridors.

He opened the door to the TARDIS, and gazed out into a blizzard. A tall, beautiful, elegant figure, wearing a long, crimson sequinned gown, leant against a tree straight in front of him. Wavy, blonde hair cascaded past the figure’s shoulders, and then down in a golden waterfall down the exposed back. The figure’s eyes were closed, their long, soot-black eyelashes sweeping their cheeks. And then the lashes fluttered open, revealing vast, blue-green eyes, and the scarlet-painted lips parted. Ten’s hearts started beating faster. 

The voice that followed was wry and masculine, and unmistakably Scottish:

“Wondered when ye were thinkin’ of turning up – I’ve been waitin’ ages!”


	3. Chapter 3

Ten awkwardly rubbed his dark ruffled hair, causing it to stand completely on end.

“Ah, yeah, sorry about that, Doctor. Come in.”

“About time too,” the Twelfth Doctor grumbled, as he stalked into the TARDIS, his stiletto heels practically causing sparks to shoot from the grating, “it’s feckin’ freezin’ out there!”

He stopped, and stared at the others, nodding a hello to Nine and Eight. Then his annoyed expression changed, and his face softened, as he caught sight of Donna.

“Come here,” he murmured. 

Donna glanced uncomprehendingly at Ten, who motioned to her to go over to Twelve. She went over to him, and he wrapped his long, slim arms around her, then bent down and kissed her forehead, leaving a scarlet heart of lipstick on her skin.

“Darlin’,” he cooed, “it’s so good to see ye again.”

Donna looked round at Ten, mouthing ‘what in God’s name is he on about?’. 

‘Just play along’, Ten mouthed back at her.

Twelve let her go, and much to Donna’s surprise there were tears gleaming in his eyes. 

“Rose is missin’, right? Who saw her last?” he said, looking around at them.

“Erm, that would be me,” said Nine, gazing shamefacedly at the floor.

“Right, this is serious. And I’ll tell ye somethin’ else. My friend Clara’s missing, too. You don’t know her, but she’s met all of us. Hang on,” he said, glancing at Eight, Nine and Ten in turn, “someone’s not here.”

“Whoops, incoming message,” said Ten, reaching into the inside pocket of his jacket.

He drew out the psychic paper.

“Ahh, my successor” he said, and read out the message. 

“It says ‘Hi guys, guess what, I’m already there. Going well so far. Bit wibbly-wobbly on the heels but otherwise everything’s cool. Whoops, Amy’s just stormed off again, so I’d better go find her. See ya later, alligators. Geronimo!’”

“Geronimo?” Eight said, appalled.

“I don’t think he’s treating this situation with the seriousness it deserves,” Nine said, his blue eyes flashing dangerously.

“Erm, do you mind if I ask something?” Donna said, looking at Eight and Twelve.

“Go ahead,” Eight said, smiling at her in a friendly fashion.

“Why is it that you two are wearing women’s clothes?”

“They’ve got a strict dress code on Glamorosa. Turn up to that planet in male attire and you’ll get thrown in jail,” Eight said.

“A glamorous and comfortable jail,” Twelve continued, checking his nail varnish, “but still a jail, darlin’, and I’m sure ye’ll agree, the worst thing ye can ever lose is your liberty.”

Donna found herself shuddering at the thought. 

“Well then,” she said to Nine and Ten, “we’ll have to get you two kitted out, won’t we?”

“Suits me!” Ten said, grinning broadly.

“Hmm. It won’t be the first time for you, though, will it, Doctor? No, don’t look at me like that, dumbo,” she said, as he began to demur, “I’ve caught you wearing my frocks before, as you well know!”

“Ah,” Ten said, looking embarrassed, as the others tried desperately not to giggle, “I was, ah, just preparing myself for this sort of situation…”

“Look,” Nine said, “I’d better stay behind in the TARDIS. I’d be very unconvincing in drag, what with these ears and everything…”

Donna stalked up to him.

“Oh no you don’t,” she said, as he stood with his arms folded. “You’re coming with us, and we don’t leave until Rose and Clara are found safe and well. Got that, Past Spaceman?”

There was a pause.

“Yeah, you’re right,” he sighed. “But are you sure you can make me up convincingly?”

Donna smiled at him, her green-hazel eyes sparkling.

“Is that a challenge, Doctor?”


	4. Chapter 4

‘That’s it, love,’ Donna said, standing back to admire her handiwork. ‘Now, pout.’

Nine pouted, allowing Donna to apply clear red lipgloss. She took a square of tissue paper and blotted Nine’s lips, before swinging the chair around to show him off to the others. 

Eight and Twelve broke into spontaneous applause, as Nine smiled shyly. He wasn’t one for showing off, and he found this Donna human a bit annoying sometimes, but he had to admit she’d done a fantastic job. The black leather cocktail dress she’d chosen for him was stylish and understated – just like him, he thought – and she’d thoughtfully chosen low-heeled shoes for him, in case he had to make a quick getaway. He ran his black-gloved hand through his wavy, dark auburn wig, then thoughtfully stroked his chin.

‘Do you think they’d let me in, Donna?’

‘Course they will, Doctor, don’t be silly.’

‘You look great,’ said Eight. ‘Almost as good as me,’ he added, cheekily.

Nine smiled back at him.

‘Yeah, you’re alright, I suppose, in your insufferable steampunk sort of way,’ he said.

‘Where’s Pretty Boy disappeared to?’ Donna said, her brow creased.

‘I’m right here, darlin’,’ Twelve said, smiling the most mischievous smile Donna had ever seen.

‘You cocky bugger!’ Donna said, laughing. ‘You all look fabulous. No, I mean, him. Oh God, you know, the motormouth who’s not here!’

‘Ahem,’ came a voice from the doorway, ‘That’ll be me, then.’

As one, they all turned, and gasped.

‘Doctor,’ Donna said, breathily. ‘God, Doctor, you look beautiful.’ Eight nodded, lost for words.

Ten tossed his head, enjoying the flow of silky, dark curls across his bare shoulders, and grinned delightedly at the others, as they gaped at him. Golden lights winked and reflected themselves in the scarlet sequins of his figure-hugging dress.

‘Jings,’ Twelve said, very quietly.

‘Well…I dunno what to say,’ Nine said. He hoped, he really hoped the others couldn’t see him blush.

‘Ha! “We have ourselves a winner, ladies and gentlemen” wasn’t it?’ Ten said, and giggled, as he strode over to the controls. ‘Now give us a hand, all of you. We’ve got a party to get to.’

 

When they emerged from the TARDIS, they found themselves in a small clearing of silver beech trees, on the side of a hill covered with multicoloured flowers. At the top of the hill stood a vast, shining pink palace. Donna took a deep breath.

‘Right,’ she said, ‘everyone got your half-masks on? Your psychic paper thingies?’

They all nodded back at her. 

‘Right, let’s go,’ she said. They all joined hands, and walked up the hill. The music grew louder as they approached, and Donna could have sworn later that she could feel every one of their dual pulses thudding against her palms.

The vast doors of the palace swung open as they approached. Their senses were immediately overwhelmed by noise, colour, sparkling lights, and beautifully-dressed people dancing, everywhere.

‘Bit like Las Vegas, this,’ Nine said, wrinkling his nose beneath his black leather half-mask.

‘Or a Baz Lurhmann film, in 3D,’ said Donna. 

‘Studio 54,’ Ten said, decisively. ‘I was there on its opening night, you know.’

‘Oxford Street on Christmas Eve at rush hour, more like,’ Eight muttered.

‘Oh, it’s fabulous. Love it,’ murmured Twelve.

A wave of people rushed past them, shouting and laughing, and Donna found herself almost rushed off her feet. She clung to Twelve’s hand, and shouted to the others. She heard their answering cries, but it seemed the sheer numbers of people had pushed them apart.

Nine glanced around him, unable to see the others. He resolved to stand next to a pillar, and to wait for them to arrive. A gorgeously-dressed figure, wearing a white, tasselled gown, high heels and white fishnet tights, detached themselves from the crowd and sashayed up to him, grinning broadly.

‘Nice attempt at a disguise, Doctor,’ said the figure, in a very familiar voice. ‘But I’d recognise that handsome face anywhere.’

‘Jack!’ Nine shouted. ‘How did you get here? And what the hell have you done with Rose?’

Jack smiled back at Nine.

‘Don’t worry about Rose, Doctor. She’s here, and she’s just fine. She just fancied going to a party, and, well, whatever the lady wants…’

‘Well, where is she, then?’ Nine demanded.

‘In the west wing, I think. That’s about…half a mile away.’ 

 

Ten found himself swept along by a huge crowd of laughing, chattering partygoers. He tried to retrace his steps, and, finding it impossible, he just decided to go along with the flow. Eventually, he broke away and headed towards a curtained enclave in the wall.

He felt something indefinable behind him, a presence, a sense of warmth, and his skin prickled. He turned, and saw a beautiful young blonde woman in a black velvet gown, smiling brightly, and – oh, Rassilon - naughtily at him.

‘Hi,’ said Rose. ‘Getting noisy in here, isn’t it? Fancy going somewhere more private?’


	5. Chapter 5

Ten gulped softly as he gazed down at her. Her face was flushed and tipsy-looking, and her big, warm hazel eyes were very bright, her tongue poking between her teeth, just the way he remembered. He found himself torn between his duty to return her to Nine, and his desire for her. She encircled his slender waist with her arms and drew him close to her, and his knees nearly gave way.

‘What’s your name, sweetheart?’ she murmured against his chest.

‘J-John,’ he managed. His dress felt tighter around the crotch all of a sudden. ‘John Smith.’

‘Well then, John Smith…’ Rose said, her voice turning husky and sending a bolt of desire straight to Ten’s groin, ‘I’d like to get to know you better. Come with me.’

He gave up all thought of resistance as she took his hand and led him behind the velvet curtains, and up a little flight of stairs.

 

‘Blimey’, said Mickey, looking around him, ‘bit noisy here, isn’t it?’ 

Martha kissed him.

‘We can always go somewhere more intimate, if you like,’ she said.

‘Nah – what, miss this? Not likely,’ said Mickey.

He looked down at his high-heeled boots with a rueful expression.

‘I don’t know how you women manage to stand upright in these things, let alone dance!’

‘It takes practice, that’s all,’ Martha said, embracing her husband closely and smiling at him. ‘So – you dancing?’

‘You asking?’

They kissed again, Martha’s hand ghosting against the back of Mickey’s neck.

‘Do you think the Doctor’s here?’ Mickey said.

‘He’s bound to be, somewhere,’ said Martha.

 

Ten found himself in a small bedroom, decked out in red velvet, with his arms full of Rose. She pushed the door shut behind them with her foot, and then propelled him gently onto the bed, kissing and nibbling up and down his fine, slender neck. He closed his eyes in bliss, letting her lead; he hadn’t expected her to be quite this dominant, but it was fine with him. All he wanted, as she straddled him and tugged at the straps of his dress, unwrapping him like a present on Christmas morning, her honey blonde hair brushing against his face, was to surrender to her. He felt her warm hand encircling his stiff length over the sequinned fabric, and he moaned, shamelessly.

 

Nine gazed through the dancing throng, keeping a sharp look-out for any sign of Rose. He spotted a tall, gangly, flailing figure in a long, white silk slip and beads, and instantly recognised another Doctor. This Doctor’s even taller, red-haired companion tried to match his steps for a few moments before she broke away, scowling with fury.

‘I’m not dancing with you!’ she snapped, folding her arms. ‘You’re like a mad drunken auntie twirlin’ at a wedding!’

Nine could think of a few things to say to her in response, but he held his tongue.

‘Doctor,’ he said out loud, walking up to him, ‘thanks for your message. Have you seen Rose at all?’

‘Not yet,’ said Eleven, hopping on one foot. ‘Wow, look at those lights, man. They’re beautiful.’

Nine thanked him, and walked back to the pillar.

 

Rose pulled Ten’s dress off, then stood and unzipped her own dress, letting it fall to the carpet. His mouth fell open: her black silk underwear and fishnet stockings were identical to his own. She gave him a seductive smile as she swayed towards the bed. He sat up, desperate to kiss her, and yelped as she pushed him back down.

‘Uh-uh. Easy, tiger. You’re gonna lie back and enjoy this, do you hear?’

He nodded, his eyes huge and pleading in the half-light. She stood with her head on one side, studying him.

‘You’re so beautiful,’ she murmured, as she straddled him again, ‘I wanna worship every inch of you. Every inch.’

Ten whimpered, as Rose left a trail of soft kisses down his neck, descending over his Adam’s apple to the hollow at the base of his throat.

‘And then,’ she whispered in his ear, ‘I’m gonna fuck you. If that’s OK with you.’

‘Yep,’ Ten said, in a voice much higher than normal, ‘That’s very OK.’


	6. Chapter 6

In the Central Atrium, the crowd pulsed forward. A petite young brunette, wearing an elegant, close-fitting dress of fine crimson velvet, suddenly found herself being propelled forward. She yelped as she collided with a finely-dressed stranger. She looked up at him, wide-eyed.

‘I’m so sorry!’ she gasped. ‘I didn’t hurt you, did I?’

Eight smiled down at her, and her pulse quickened. He was every bit as handsome as she remembered.

‘Not at all. It wasn’t your fault.’

She studied him.

‘Doctor?’

He started. ‘How do you know?’

She smiled. 

‘Oh, it doesn’t matter,’ she said, extending her hand. ‘Dance?’

He kissed her hand.

‘Why not?’ he said, smiling.

 

Ten closed his eyes, as Rose left a trail of warm kisses over his sparsely-haired chest. He moaned shamelessly as she took his pebbled left nipple into her mouth, her tongue wordlessly describing circles of desire. Rose’s hand, meanwhile, was stroking him with deliciously painful slowness, which slowed further every time he moved. He resolved to stay as still as possible, gritting his teeth and fighting the desire to grab hold of her shoulders and kiss her for dear life. Finally, she straddled him, the heat between her legs scorching his skin.

‘John Smith,’ she said, amused, ‘such a boring name, for someone so beautiful.’

He tried to speak, his mouth working, pleading with his eyes. Rose smiled at him, taking hold of him once more.

‘I think I know what you need,’ she murmured, and his eyelids fluttered shut as she guided his length into her hot, melting core.

 

‘Can’t see ‘em,’ Donna said.

‘Best stay where we are. They’re bound to turn up eventually. In the meantime…shall we dance, Donna?’ said Twelve.

Donna giggled as he bowed towards her. 

‘Why not?’ she said.

She closed her eyes as he embraced her closely. It had been such a long time since she’d had any male attention at all, she thought, sadly. Those frankly inappropriate dreams she sometimes had about that sweet, skinny streak of nothing she travelled with didn’t count. Mustn’t think about that now, she thought.

‘Doctor?’ she said.

‘Hmm?’

‘You’re sure Clara’s here?’

‘Positive. There’s so many of us around, she’s bound to be drawn in. She’s linked to us.’

A lock of hair had detached itself from Donna’s updo. Twelve smoothed it back from her face with a long forefinger.

‘Ye’ve got gorgeous hair, Donna,’ he murmured in her hair. ‘Really beautiful.’

She smiled. ‘It’s wonderful here, Doctor. I’ll never forget this.’

He held her closer, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder.

‘Oh, but you will, Donna,’ he thought sadly. 

 

‘That right?’ Nine said to the guide. He grinned broadly, drew out the psychic paper from the inside pocket of his leather jacket, and wrote a message on it.

 

Eight started as he felt his paper vibrating, and drew it out of his pocket.

‘Excuse me, Clara,’ he said, ‘Got a message on the psychic paper. Hang on…’

 

Eleven reached into his left, ill-fitting high-heeled shoe and drew out his paper.

‘Cool,’ he murmured. ‘Come along, you two.’ He grabbed hold of Amy’s and Rory’s hands, and started running haphazardly towards the exit.

Twelve read the message on his paper, and his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. He grinned. 

‘Marvellous!’ he shouted. ‘Donna, you can’t miss this!’

 

Ten writhed beneath Rose, as she rode him, slowly. He heard his psychic paper vibrating but, as she had pinned his hands to the bed with hers, he was unable to move. Not that he wanted to.

‘Wonder what that is,’ he said, breathlessly.

She hovered, briefly, and he groaned as she descended, sheathing him in her wet heat.

‘Fireworks,’ she whispered, ‘the most amazing fireworks in the universe.’


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctors and their companions rushed with the crowd towards the main doors, and into one of the most wonderful views they had ever seen. Night had fallen and the twin moons cast a glittery silver light over the hill. A vast bonfire blazed at the base, its scarlet, crimson and vermilion flames leaping fifty foot high. They could feel its fierce heat on their faces from where they were standing.

Nine grinned as the others drew closer to him. A sense of well-being permeated him, as the joy and excitement of the crowd breathed into his weary soul. Eight reached him first, and the two Doctors hugged, before breaking away, long arms draped affectionately across each other’s shoulders.

‘I’ve wanted to see this for years,’ Eight said. He turned to the young woman next to him, and smiled tenderly at her.

‘Doctor, this is Clara.’

‘Nice to meet you, Clara,’ Nine said, and he kissed her cheek.

Nine heard a loud, piercing whistle, and looked up to see Donna, hand-in-hand with Twelve, waving at him. He grinned at them. 

‘Good of you to make it,’ he said. 

He hugged them both in turn, then they greeted and hugged Eight and Clara. 

‘You don’t wanna miss this,’ he said, gazing intently into the distance. 

He instantly recognised Mickey, who was standing near the back of the crowd, but not the beautiful woman who tenderly held on to his arm. Eleven stumbled through the crowd on his high heels, followed by Rory and Amy. 

‘Not too late, am I?’ he said anxiously.

‘Just in time,’ Eight said. 

Nine nodded. ‘Any second now…’

A thrilled hush descended over the crowd, as, far away, a rocket shot into the sky, leaving a trail of golden sparks. Others followed, crimson, green and white, twisting in a swift, graceful dance up into space. They stood, faces upturned in wonder, hearts beating faster and faster, waiting for the wonderful moment when the rockets would start to burst – 

Rose rode Ten faster and faster, gasping as he caressed her. He closed his eyes in bliss as excitement wound itself tightly within him, ready to burst forth, joyfully, in any second. He opened his eyes again, flooded with the sight of Rose, his Rose, his life, her ecstatic face as she enjoyed him to the full. He swelled harder still within her as he felt her trembling uncontrollably, preparing to shoot up into the sky with her.

‘Come with me, Rose,’ he managed to whisper, as they ascended and the world fell away.

One rocket, then two, then another, burst in a chaotic sunburst of colour and noise far above the crowd. Streamers of silver, golden, multicoloured light radiated from the epicentre, tracing flower-like patterns in the night sky. 

Donna watched, open-mouthed: it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. She grabbed Twelve’s shoulders, stood on tiptoe and kissed him full on the lips. She felt him grin briefly against her mouth, before he kissed her in return with equal fervour.

Clara stood with her head resting on Eight’s shoulder, smiling up at the sky. She felt his hand ghosting against her face, and she tilted her head as he bent down and kissed her.

Nine gazed up at the display, his concerns briefly forgotten. He was feeling happier than he had ever been, in his incarnation. He wondered if Rose would spend some time with him exploring this planet, once she returned.

‘Doctor!’ called out a familiar voice, and Nine looked round to see Jack’s smiling face. Before he knew what was happening, Jack’s strong arms were around him in a bear hug, and Jack’s lips were on his, and Jack’s tongue was down his throat.

‘Oh well,’ he thought, as Jack bent him backwards, like a tango partner, ‘it’s nice to feel wanted.’

Just in the corner of his vision, he could see Amy turning away in annoyance as Eleven grabbed Rory and kissed him with messy enthusiasm.

 

Ten and Rose lay together, glowing with happiness and exchanging slow, post-coital kisses. He stroked her hair.

‘Thank you, John,’ she whispered.

‘The pleasure’s all mine,’ he whispered back, holding her closely and feeling her pulse rate slowing, her closed eyelashes brushing against his cheek. 

Ten lay still as he stroked Rose’s hair, listening to the far off sound of fireworks and laughter. He knew that he’d have to wipe his memory of this wonderful day and all those fantastic and remarkable Doctors, and they would have to do so too. And pretty soon Rose would have to leave, and return to his predecessor, he thought, as he burned with tenderness for her. But not yet. Not just yet.


End file.
